warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Khalael/Crossing Paths-Discussion Page
Crossing Paths The story which this blog is dedicated to. The Characters The Heroes Supahbadmarine *Ezekiel Cornatus: "Ezekiel Cornatus is a very peculiar individual. He is a bisexual muscian that has had his life turned on it's head. Due to a series of unfortunate events and a streak of incredible bad luck he has gone from a care free musician to a revolutionary, a criminal and finally to a Rogue Trader." Primarch 11 *Grim Doris: "Grim Doris is an Inquisitor of the Imperium. He is not part of any of the Ordos, but instead works with any them in different situations, though he mostly works with the Ordo Malleus. He is known to be an expert in all subjects as well as a loner. He hardly works with everyone and barely calls for aid due to his powerful psychic abilities. This is because of his secret: He is a Sensei, a son of the Emperor, who desires to destroy both the Inquisition and the Ecclesiarchy and bring forth the worshipping of the Star Child." Cal_XD *Lorenzo Drasus: "A very unconventional Inquisitorial Acolyte, and future supervisor of the Prophetic Forgiven and his own allegiances are slightly blurred. He is a powerful Beta-Level Psyker who has sworn to destroy the Daemon Syrath." *Alicia Trallan: "A headstrong and rather courageous Inquisitor. She is also very opinionated, and holding humanity in contempt, Alicia has a habit if speaking down to everyone who isn't a member of the Inquisition. The Villains Primarch11 *Bevid the Skull: "Bevid is a Chaos Lord of the Black Legion. He rivals Abaddon and sees him as an inferior being. He still, even today, cherishes Horus, his Primarch, a divine being and wishes to lead a mighty Crusade not just throughout the Imperium, but the rest of the galaxy and beyond for his Dark Gods." Cal_XD *Syrath the Immortal: "An ancient and powerful Greater Daemon who is the leader of an expanding cult which reveres him. He is accompanied by his insanely loyal Syrath's Warriors." Minor Characters Supahbadmarine In order of appearance *Snikrom Trotte Cutta: "An Ork Kommando Nob of the Blood Axes clan. Snikrom met up with Ezekiel after his former Goff Warboss kicked him out of the Warband for being unOrky." *Rowlorn Sagilet: "A mutant who saved his life after he was declared a heretic, Rowlorn is Ezekiel's closest and most trusted friend." *Barael Tollock: "A Space Marine who ended up leaving his former Chapter. Now a member of Zeke's group." Primarch11 In order of appearance *Halicia: "An Eldar Banshee Exarch. She met Grim when she was fleeing from World Eater forces, and was saved by the Sensei." *Aiur: Eldar Striking Scorpion. *Verz: "Verz is an Eldar ranger and the student of the late Lutair. He met Grim after dealing with a Chaos Cults of a planet's hierarchy." *Elifor: Eldar Warp Spider. *Ularis: Ularis is an Eldar Pirate who has become a close friend of Grim. His origin is unknown but he claims he was around the time of The Fall. Cal_XD In order of appearance *Arrius the Great: "First Space Marine follower of Syrath. The horrendous Daemon Prince of Tzeentch is one of Syrath's most trusted Commandants. Initially given the task of softening up the Ralun II defence forces." *Captain Alanas: The loyal Captain of High Inquisitor Trallan's flagship, the Deus Incendia. He is also a native of the Ralun System. Imposter101 In order of appearance *Coraks Agrath: "Lord Coraks Agrath is the leader of the First War Legion and is a Daemon Prince of Khorne. He was tasked with launching the preliminary strikes against Ralun II." *First War Legion: "The 1st War legion is the most infamous group of Syrath's Warriors, lead by Lord Coraks they represent the greatest of Syrath's Warriors." My Original Idea While I was pretty wasted I had a brainwave. Now, I noticed Primarch11 is very keen in Grim and Zeke meeting. You are keen for Zeke and Syrath to meet, plus, at the same time, Primarch11 is also keen for Grim to meet Syrath (for a second time). And Syrath just happens to be interested in those Stones of the Gods... So... (can you see where I am going with this) what if we had an even bigger linking between Syrath, Grim and Zeke (and of course the Brotherhood of the Watchful Eye/Lorenzo Drasus which I've previously mentioned. Maybe the way in which Syrath encounters Zeke is by hunting down the Rogue Trader to get a stone (for Bevid). Thoughts? it's just seem too good an opportunity to miss in simultaneously linking three (large) articles together. Supahbadmarine's Original Story- The Basis of this Blog It goes a little something like this. Ezekiel while still a criminal and doing some piracy manages to get his hands on one of the Stones of the Gods. He takes it with him as an interesting bauble, not understanding what it is, or it's significance. A bit later Ezekiel comes across a planet that is under attack by the Syrath's Warriors. Defending the world is an Inquisitor of the Brotherhood of the Watchful Eye, with Lorenzo Drasus of the Prophetic Forgiven appreticing under him. While he is fairly sure he is simply going to get executed afterward, Ezekiel can't abandon the world to being violated by the Chaos forces. He comes in a nd helps turn the tide of the fight. During the battle the commander of the Chaos forces sees Ezekiel with the Stone and recognises it for what it is. Thanks to Zeke the CSMs are forced to retreat. Luckily for Ezekiel Drasus and his handler do not kill him. Instead they ask him if he could help them with dealing the a contingent of Syrath's Warriors that had been running amok in the area. Thanks to Zeke's numerous underground contacts he is able to give them the location of the CSMs local base of operations. In gratitude Drasus and his handler allow him to go free despite the warrant for his arrest, and tell hm that he should contact them should he ever encounter Syrath's minions again. Meanwhile the SW commander that escaped went back to tell Syrath what he had witnessed. Syrath takes a small, but well equipped Warband to secure the Stone, knowing that if he took a significant force it would alert the Imperium. Grim Dorisfinds out about this force through his intelligence network. The movements are too significant to ignore, but are not big enough to be an invasion. Thropugh further investigation Grim finds out about Zeke and the stone, and sets out to capture Zeke first. Grim is the first one to catch up to Zeke, but Ezekiel natural talent for dodging Inquisitors allows him to escape. While clearing the planet Ezekiel is caught by surprize and nearly captured by Syrath's ships. After getting away, and checking with his contacts, Zeke realises that he has caught the attention of two powerful and dangerous entities. He then begins a little game of Two-Cats-and-a-Mouse-in-Space with Syrath and Grim. He also contacts Lorenzo and his handler upon recognizing Syrath's involvment. Eventually Zeke is cornered by his two pursuers. It is then that Drasus arrives. Despite the best efforts of the Inquisition forces, Syrath manages to capture Zeke and the Stone. He then leaves to attempt to rendevous with the rest of his forces. Grim, Drasus and Zeke's men decide to join forces and pursue them in order to get the stone and rescue Zeke(which takes priority depends on the character in question). Meanwhile Zeke, after enduring hours of torture, convinces Syrath that he wants to join him. He then does his best to prepare for his escape, knowing that his men would not abandon him. The inquisition forces catch up and a battle starts. Ezekiel's preparations give them the initial advantage, but the Chaos forces are too formidable. Drasus, his handler and Grim engage Syrath directly. It was clear to Ezekiel that at this rate the battle was lost. He wanted to run, but felt bad about leaving the people who came to save him to die. So, while Syrath was distracted with the battle at hand, Ezekiel pulled a few cunning tricks, and turned the battle around. Syrath was forced to leave or suffer severe losses, which he was loath to do since he had killed the Inquisitor and nearly killed Grim and Drasus. After the battle Ezekiel gave Grim the Stone, commenting that it was more trouble than it was worth. In return Grim pardoned Ezekiel of his crimes, and gave him Warrant of Trade, clearing him of his wanted status despite the fact that this would make some enemies for Grim within the Inquisition. Ezekiel, Drasus and Grim part ways, swearing an oath of friendship between them. Current Focus Chapter 1 --Complete-- Chapter 2 --Complete-- Chapter 3 --Complete-- Chapter 4 --Complete-- Chapter 5 --Complete-- Well, this chapter is almost complete! Opinions, Comments and Criticisms are most welcome. So... what does everyone think of the story so far then? Feel free to comment here. Chapter 6 --Under Construction- Chapter 7 --Planned-- A small piece written by Primarch11, that may be included in Chapter 7 or later. Archived on Blog Post due to relevance to the further plot. Edward hid his feeling of success as he held his bolt gun to the man's face. After arriving to the base that the Imperial forces were directing him and his forces, it was quickly attacked by chaos forces. He remembers cutting down many traitor brothers while directing his allies away from the carnage. No sooner was he contacted by the Eldar Ranger Verz of the stone's movement, and that the person was with the Inquisitor Lady. Now standing where he was now, he could see who carried the object. Edward had heard much about the infamous Ezekiel Cornatus. Though he doubt that he would be of no use to the Star Child or to Lord Grim, he currently held the stone and thus had to be taken along too. As he finished that thought, he noticed the Inquisitor and her Acolyte walking towards him. He turned to Frad and David, who nodded and several Inquisitor Stormtroopers (really members of the Wandering Shadow) moved and secured the mutant near the vehicle while another went next to Zeke, thus allowing Edward to focus his attention towards the Inquisitor. Doing a short bow, Edward said, "Inquisitor, I'm glad to see that you and your student are unharmed." Showing no sign of emotion, Alicia merely said, "Yes well praise the Emperor for my odd escape, though your timing in the matter was quite nice." She then looked around for a few seconds. "I am curious Black Templar, but where is Grim Doris? Did he not accompany you to the planet's surface?" As she finished her question, Edward's helmet sensors felt Zeke's pulse go up for a short moment, causing the marine to smile. So, even this lowlife has heard of Grim and what he is capable of. This would make things much more easier for his master. Edward merely rolled his eyes under his helmet. "Lord Grim remained aboard his vessel in order to lead space forces as well as the evacuation ships. He sent me and the squad too-" "Evacuation? Why would the people need to evacuate? The air force reinforcements that we have brought will surely help push the enemy back and into oblivion." Stated the Inquisitor, who merely looked at the marine with disbelief. Edward sighed as he heard her opinion. Noble as it was, even he, a former Black Templar, a chapter of warriors who never backed down from a fight, could see that retaking this world was a lost cause. "I understand your desire to fight the enemy of Man and I respect that and so does Lord Grim. But he believes that the people of the Emperor are more important than a planet. He has already informed the General as well as your ships to provide a retreat and cover tactic, holding the enemy back as the civilians are evacuated. Grim has already requisition a planet as a new home for these people, where their lives will just be as the same. I suggest you deal with that Lady Inquisitor." Alicia bit her lip and might have replied, but was stopped as her student put his hand on her shoulder, a sign to let it go. She merely looked at Lorenzo before turning back to Edward, giving him only a brief nod. Edward bowed his head to Lorenzo, thanking him for helping settle the discussion. The Black Templar then walked up to Zeke, saying, "Also the forces of Chaos who are on this planet, as well as its leader, will go to great lengths to have what they seek, which is also what we seek and now have." At that he grabbed the coin that was still in Zeke's hand. "Hey!" Zeke shouted as his possession was taken from him, but was held back by the trooper. "What do you think you're doing pal. You have no right to steal what belongs to someone else, especially me." Holding the coin up, Edward merely replied. "This item of yours scum, is what Syrath seeks and why he is here. It is also what we seek as well." Alicia's eyes widen as she registered what the Marine held in his hand. "Are you telling me thats..." Edward shook his head. "Yes this is the Coin of Aruto, one of the Stones of the Gods." He replied. At first angry but now confused, Ezekiel asked, "The stone of the what?" Turning towards the musician, Edward answered, "The Stones of the Gods, ancient objects from an unknown origin, as well as powerful. Their powers can bring worlds to the user's knees, even the daemons fear them. This, the Coin of Aruto, has the ability to change ones or others fate, or so Lord Grim said. One side." Pointing to the side with the Sun and flowers. "Would bring forth good luck and fortune. While the other side." Motioning to the one with the Moon and Weeds. "Would bring bad misgivings. Only those who put their life in fate and chances would surely be able to wield well." "So that is how we avoided Syrath. When he flipped the coin it must have landed on the one with the Sun, which brought good fortune for us but bad for the Daemon." Lorenzo said, now realizing what had happened. After hearing all that, several thoughts went through Zeke's head. One was that he needed to find away to free himself and Rowlorn, find his Marine friend and his crew, and another way off this planet. The other was that after hearing what the coin could do, he was stuck between trying to get it back or just getting rid of it. Sure it would be bad to have daemons and who knows what else after him. But he finally found something that suited his style of living. The Marine said that the coin was best used by those who took chances, and who else who did everything out of luck better then Zeke. His thinking was interrupted by a loud explosion a few miles away. The battle was getting closer, which meant either it was the Imperials, or Syrath's forces or the Daemon himself. Also seeing this, Edward said to the Inquisitor, "I believe we should return the ships, my Lady. Your presence there would be most needed in order to command the air forces while Grim studies our prize." Then he turned to Ezekiel. "As for you, Lord Grim would like to speak with you. Do not worry your mutant friend will come as well. That Marine of yours too, who is currently on our ship after we found him out cold." As they dragged the two away, Edward ordered the others to move out. Then Alicia called him. "Black Templar, while I was in the room with Syrath back at the base, he reacted in anger at Grim's named when I mentioned it. It sounds like the two have met before, if I'm not mistaken." Edward thought for a moment. He knew very well of her and her student's psychic abilities and that they may try to read his mind. But he has dealt with psykers before and knew how to act when being questioned of certain things. "Inquisitor Alicia, you should know what kind of enemies Inquisitors make. I will admit the two have met once, but that is something you must ask Lord Grim. For now let us be off." Alicia said nothing but nodded as she and Lorenzo headed off towards where the ships was. Following them, Edward tapped into his comm. "Aiur, this is Brother Edward, can you hear me?" A little static and soon the Eldar's voice responded, "I do comrade. What news do you have?" "We have the stone and are returning to the Ship, did you receive your new orders?" The Eldar replied. "Yes we have, but is this wise? We cannot know for certain if the Daemon Syrath has joined forces with Bevid." "Niether does Lord Grim, but we can't take that chance. Bevid possess at least one of the other stones and this might lead us to him." "Understood, I will go with Elifor and Verz to plant the tracker on one of his generals. Good luck to you marine." "And may the Star Child watch over you as well Brother Aiur." replied the Black Templar. Chapter 8 --Planned-- Chapter 9 --Planned-- Category:Blog posts